Devices, systems and mechanisms for the closing of sliding doors are known. Various systems for closing doors are available including electric, magnetic and mechanical door closing systems. Known mechanical sliding door closing devices suffer from a variety of drawbacks, including requiring a large force to open the sliding door and the closure device so that the corresponding force needed to close the door can be provided by the closure device. This is particularly the case with heavy doors as a large force is required for a mechanical closure device to auto close the door, therefore a large force is required to open the door and to prime the closure device.
In this specification sliding object is to be understood to cover a sliding door, sliding panel, sliding window, sliding drawer or any other object that slides from a first position to a second position following a guide path, usually on or hung from a track. The sliding object may slide within a frame such as a door frame, a panel frame, a window frame or a drawer frame. While described as a closure device it is to be understood that closure refers to a position.
It is acknowledged that the terms “comprise”, “comprises” and “comprising” may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, these terms are intended to have an inclusive meaning—i.e. they will be taken to mean an inclusion of the listed components which the use directly references, and possibly also of other non-specified components or elements.
It would be desirable to be able to prime a closure device when opening a sliding object, with less force than is able to be provided by the closure device when closing the sliding object.
Thus there is a need for a closure mechanism that is able to be opened with less force than the closing force provided by the mechanism or at least provides the public or industry with a useful choice.